Smiling Jack
Creator: SmilingJack15 *Credit goes to the original author . . It was a nice winter day. Jack and his family just moved into the neighborhood. A neighbor walks over to Jack’s family. "Hey you must be the new neighbors?" Asked the neighbor. "Yeah we just moved here from New york" Answered Jack's mother with a smile. "New york huh must be nice there." asks the neighbor "Yeah it is.” Answered Jack’s mom “Oh where are my manners? My name is Nataly, nataly smith” Says the woman smiling. “Hey nice to meet you! I am gabby Williams. This is my son Jack.”Jack looked at Nataly nervously. “H-hi...” Jack didn't feel comfortable at all near her. He just wanted to go inside and stay in his room alone. The two kept talking while Jack walked around. "Jack help your brothers carrying the boxes." Said his dad. Jack then irritated walked over to the truck and helped them carry the boxes. After that Jack went to his room and listened to his music. He slowly pulled up his sleeves revealing stitched wounds. He was a pretty smart kid but he had a few mental disorders like anxiety and depression. He self harmed a lot do to his depression. He looked at his wounds, sighs sadly and says. “I got to stop doing this. I can't continue this. These wounds are the last ones!” He sees that one of the wounds was a bit open. He stands up and takes a needle and closes the wound again. A few days later Jack went to school. He struggled a lot on finding friends. He was very different from the people in his school. Something jack admired a lot was gore and blood. He enjoyed hearing about that and how people died. He preferred to hear about people that were cut or stabbed and done gruesome stuff to the ones that got shot. In his mind to like that stuff was normal. It wasn't anything wrong for him. He also had a great acceptance for a lot of things especially things that most people wouldn't accept at all like cannibalism and often thought about how human flesh would taste. He met a girl after a while named Lilith. They had a lot in common. She self harmed too and enjoyed hearing about killed people and murderers. Jack started to develop feelings for her. He thought she was very pretty. A few days later a guy came up to him. "Stay away from her or you will regret it badly." He said in an angered voice. He was a pretty tall guy and kinda scary too but, Jack didn't listen to him and just kept talking to her scared of losing the one person he had a connection with. For the first time in his life he was confident in himself and not scared or nervous. A few days later he woke up in a dark place with a strong pain in his neck. "Where am I? Why am I here? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Asks Jack as he starts to nervously shake trying to get off the chair he was sitting on but realizes that he is tied to the chair with a blindfold on. "What do you want from me?" Asks Jack. He hears footsteps coming towards him and ask "Who are you?" "I told you to stop." Says the kidnapper. Jack felt a sharp metal like object on the side of his lip. He quickly realized it was a knife and nervously tries to get out but can't. He slowly starts to feel a terrible pain on his cheek as the kidnapper starts cutting through his cheeks into a smile like cut. Jack tries not to scream knowing that what the person was doing was giving him a Chelsea smile and knew that if he screams it would just get worse. The person got mad cause he didn't scream and pulled up jack’s sleeves revealing the wounds on his arms all stitched and cleaned. The kidnapper took the knife and started opening the wounds again by cutting the stitches. Jack closed his mouth as good as he could and let out a screaming like sound but kept his mouth shut so his Chelsea smile doesn't open more. After a while Jack’s face went from a painful scream to a joyful smile. He was enjoying some of the pain the kidnapper was inflicting on him. The kidnapper didn't notice that and walked away leaving Jack there. Jack was able to take the rope off his hands after a while and took the blindfold off crying in pain but also enjoying it a bit. He takes the knife the kidnapper used and goes outside. He was able to find his way through the building and to the front door without being found. "Leaving already?" He hears someone ask. "You will never leave this place." Said the kidnapper. Jack takes the knife out, looks at the kidnapper and noticed it was the same person that threatened him a few days ago. He runs towards him and tries to stab him. After a few failed attempts he finally cuts him and starts to stab him multiple times in the chest with pleasure not regretting any move he makes there. He looks at the blood on the knife and decides to lick it off instead of wiping it off. He always wanted to see what blood tastes like. He likes the taste of it and decides to stabs him again just so he can have another taste. He then stands up and puts something on his mouth so it stops bleeding. He finds his way to a hospital. At the hospital he collapsed in front of everyone in the entry and the last thing he remembers are nurses surrounding him and helping him up. He wakes up on a bed with a needle in his arm and a nurse in the room and can't talk cause of his stitched wounds on his cheeks but can still see. He looks at his arms and sees that the wounds on his arms are stitched too. He moves his right arm to the nurse showing her that he is awake. “Hey Jack, how are you?" The nurse asked. Jack mumbles trying to talk but he is not able to say a word. “O here take this." The nurse gives him a whiteboard and a marker so he can write what he wants to say. He writes on the whiteboard. “Fine I guess. My cheeks hurt but I am ok.” He touches his face and notices that he has a bandage on his mouth and underneath it are the stitches. Hours later his parents and brothers come visit him in the hospital. “Hey jack how are you?”Asks his mother. He writes on the whiteboard. “I am ok. I had better days.” He sorta giggles after saying that. He stays in the hospital for about a month and then they take the bandage off his mouth. "There Jack look at your face." The doctor said. “It, it is beautiful! Look at it! It looks like I am smiling! Mommy I haven't been so happy in ages!” "You know honey w-we could get you surgery if you want” His mom said nervously. "What? Why would I want that? Look at me! I love it!" Jack smiles brightly. "Doctor is my son ok?" His mom asked. "O yes this reaction is normal for kids that took a lot of pain killers. Just let us know if it doesn't change in a few days." "Ok! Come Jackie we are going!" "Ok mom." Jack goes with his mom "Here are your clothes, Jack." The nurse gives him the clothes he was wearing the night he came to the hospital. A white hoodie, a with a red shirt and a gray pair of jeans all cleaned. "Thank you." He said. When he went back to school he found out that Lilith was recently murdered. He had a hard time getting over it. In that time he still was acting quite weird. One day when he came back from school his mom was getting ready to go somewhere. "Where are you going mom?" "Come we are going to the doc." "Why?" "We have an appointment." They go to the doctor and Jack realized it wasn't the hospital. They go in and Jack sees a man with glasses and papers. "Mom this isn't the hospital! This is a therapist!" "We just want to see if anything changed since you stopped taking your painkillers." The therapist said. "Hm ok I guess." Jack smiles through the whole time answering the questions. In the next morning his mom went to wake him up and saw him sitting on his bed already dressed in a red shirt and gray jeans with blood everywhere. "Jack what happen here?"She says terrified of what she was seeing. She looked at his hands and saw two knives in his hands. "Close the door mommy." Jack said smiling and chuckling. She closed the door in fear that he would hurt her. "I didn't like my face all stitched and closed. I wanted it the way it was. Without anything on it. Just my prettier face...smiling.” She stares at his bleeding mouth terrified "Mom don't you think I am prettier this way?" Asked jack. "Y-yes you are! Let me get the others to see you." "Mom? You look pretty tasty!" He says. His mom looked at him terrified. "What?" She asked. "You look tasty." Said jack. "Th-thank you. Wait what do you mean by th-" She gets interrupted while opening the door to go out as she starts feeling an incredible pain in her back while his knife hits her back as he throws it at her. "Nah nah. I am not done with you yet..." He says smiling and giggling. He stands up and closes the door. "You will stay here with me for a while!" He laughed maniacally and stabs her with his second knife into her back going through her heart. Nothing is heard from his room. Still being dark outside it seems like it is night time. He goes to his parents room and kills his dad. He then goes to his brothers room and holds the mouth of one of them so he doesn't scream and stabs him through the chest. He takes his knife and goes to his younger brother and looks him in the eyes then stabs him through the chest as well, and says. "Smile. A. Bit." He takes his knife out and licks off the blood loving the taste of it. He cuts them open and rips off their flesh and takes a bite to taste it for the first time. "Tasty~" He says. He continues and does that with the other corpses. "The family was found dead with their flesh ripped off their bones at the crime scene. One of the family members was not found during the investigation. We assume it was him who murdered his family then ripped off their flesh as well as their organs. We found written with blood on the wall, the sentence ‘smile a bit’ signed by the name of ‘Smiling Jack’.